Last Day : Shining Star
by 8ternity
Summary: Cerita nyataku tentang bagaimana berartinya SHINee dan Jonghyun bagiku.Teruntuk bintang paling bersinar, Kim Jonghyun yang teramat dicinta. SHINee's Kim Jonghyun / Jonghyun / SHINee


Title : Last day: Shining Star

Author : 8ternity

Rate : T

Genre : -

Main Cast : SHINee's Jonghyun

Support Cast : find in story~

Summary : Teruntuk bintang paling bersinar, Kim Jonghyun yang teramat dicinta.

SHINee's Kim Jonghyun -

 **WARNING : Cerita nyataku tentang bagaimana berartinya SHINee dan Jonghyun bagiku. Sediakan tissue jika perlu**

Love you ^^

Aku berdiri dan berbicara sebagai penggemar. Mungkin atau tidak, ini bisa saja mewakilkan perasaan setiap orang.

Sejak tahun 2010 lalu aku mengenal SHINee. Hanya sebatas 'mengenal' yang biasa. Mantan pacarku seorang SHAWOL, dan kami hidup berdampingan sebagai teman dekat sebelumnya dengan hobby yang berbeda. Aku seorang anime lover yang begitu menghargai kehadiran 'SHINee' karena orang kesukaanku begitu mencintai hyungdeul SHINee-nya.

Tahun 2013, dia membawaku ke dunianya. Aku menjadi SHAWOL dan aku begitu mencintai oppadeul ini. Sangat. Dan teman-temanku sebut itu 'fanatik'. Aku hidup dengan pola ini. Belajar bernyanyi, dan menari juga. Ibuku dan ayahku juga mulai mentukai SHINee, mereka menggilai suara Jonghyun. Dan kami menghabiskan banyak hari dengan musik dari SHINee.

Tahun 2014 kami berpacaran. Dan dia lebih banyak menyerangku dengan berbagai macam hal tentang SHINee yang tidak aku tahu. Aku bahkan beberapa kali membuat dia cemburu hanya karena menyukai Taemin terlalu banyak dan memintanya bernyanyi sebagus Jonghyun. Begitu banyak kenangan tentang SHINee dan dia yang menyatu. Aku mencintai keduanya. Aku menggilai SHINee sebanyak yang kubisa.

Lalu di tahun 2015, tepat tanggal 2 Januari pagi. Aku kehilangan jejak ayahku di rumah. Ibuku juga pergi dengan membawa beberapa barang ayah. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi wajah ibuku sembab. Dan tepat pada malam hari, aku menemukan ibuku pulang dan menutup diri di kamar. Ibuku terlalu pendiam, ibuku seperti bikan yang ku kenal. Lalu pada malam hari, ibuku memanggil ke kamar. Ku kira bukan hal serius awalnya, tapi yang kudapat adalah ibuku yang menangis. Ibuku bilang, ayahku pergi. Dia tidak pergi dalam arti 'meninggal', tapi pergi meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan aku, ibuku, dan saudaraku. Aku tidak menangis waktu itu, karena aku pikir aku kuat. Aku bilang pada ibu kalau aku tidak masalah tanpa ayah di sisiku. Tapi hatiku hancur saat bilang itu. Itu sakit sekali, sakit yang benar-benar sakit. Aku kehilangan senyum ibuku dalam waktu yang lama. Aku bicara dengan pacarku. Dia punya banyak cara dan kalimat yang sangat menghibur. Aku terhibur dalam beberapa waktu, tapi sakit lagi saat sendiri. Lalu pacarku bilang kalau Jonghyun juga tidak bersama ayahnya, dan aku sadar kalau dia punya hidup yang sulit dengan sebagai anak pria untuk ibu dan saudara perempuannya. Dia sangat kuat dan menjadi inspirasi untukku. Aku menemukan hatiku terasa begitu kosong dan aku bilang bahkan pacarku juga tidak bisa mengisi kekosongan itu, dia kecewa tapi tetap membantuku membangun diri lagi. Karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu kemana dan kenapa ayahku pergi, itu awal bulan dan kenapa dia begitu jahat membiarkan ibuku sendiri dan membiarkan ibuku bekerja sambil menangis? Kenapa ayahku berhenti membayar sekolahku dan saudara ku? Aku berpikir tentang hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Dan pada tahun 2015 juga Jonghyun mulai mengeluarkan banyak lagu. Pacarku memberi banyak motivasi dan lagu-lagu dari Jonghyun, aku menangis sangat sering mendengar lagu-lagunya. Aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri juga beberapa kali. Tapi pacarku selalu memegang tanganku dari semua usaha bunuh diriku. Aku sadar kalau begitu banyak yang tidak boleh kutinggalkan. Pacarku, saudaraku, ibuku, dan juga Jonghyun. Jonghyun masuk begitu dalam di hidupku. Aku mencintai Jonghyun juga, seperti aku mulai mencintai diriku. Dan seiring kuatnya aku, ibuku mulai berhenti menangis. Ibuku mulai menjadi ibuku. Hidupku normal dengan cinta ibu, saudaraku, dan pacarku. Tapi dengan luka di dalam hatiku yang dimana musik Jonghyun sebagai diarynya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cukup cepat dan dengan aku yang terus mencintai Jonghyun begitu dalam. Tahun 2017 bulan Februari ayahku pulang. Aku menerima dengan rasa kaku, seperti menerima pacar baru ibu. Aku memang tidak pernah akrab dengan ayah dan fakta ibuku meminta aku menerima ayahku terasa sulit. Dan mendapatkan lirik Jonghyun berisi kata-kata penenang yang juga berisi kesan depresi, aku sadar juga kalau aku depresi dengan kembalinya ayahku. Ini berat tapi terasa membaik saat ayahku juga menjadi seseorang yang begitu baik sekarang. Tapi bulan September ini aku putus dengan pacarku. Aku cukup baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tetap saja mencintai Jonghyun begitu dalam.

Aku begitu mencintai Jonghyun. Sangat-sangat dalam.. dan tepat 18 Desember 2017, aku bahkan tidak merasakan waktu aku menangis. Aku tidak bisa menerima fakta dia sudah tidak ada. Tepat juga hari ini tanggal 21 Desember 2017, hari terakhir Jonghyun kami dapat ditahan. Hari dimana dia akan diantarkan menuju kehidupan abadinya. Aku masih menganggap ini mimpi, mantanku bahkan bertanya apa dia akan dapat bertahan tanpan Jonghyun? Lalu bagaimana aku menjawab? Sedangkan Jonghyun sangat spesial untukku, untuk hidupku dan membantuku bangkit hingga sekarang dapat mengetik ini. Aku mencoba ikhlas meski ini benar-benar berat. Aku gemetaran dan berharap dia masih mungkin untuk hidup lagi. Dia memilih pergi saat dimana dia yang mendorongku untuk terus hidup. Aku terlihat konyol bagi teman-temanku, tapi ini diriku paling normal yang dapat kuperlihatkan.

Jonghyun kami, bintang kami yang paling bersinar. Tidurlah yang tenang di surga. Kami sangat mencintaimu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk SHINee sebanyak lima member dalam bentuk fisik. Tapi kamu selamanya adalah member SHINee. Meski dimasa depan kami tidak bisa mendengar suaramu, tapi karya, musik, dan suaramu adalah warisan paling berharga yang akan selalu kami cintai. Selamat jalan Jonghyun, kami selalu mencintaimu. Terimakasih untukmu karena menyelamatkan hidupku. Terimakasih telah terlahir. Cinta tak terbendung dari ku untukmu inpirasiku.


End file.
